Indifferent Book 1
by LTsmallTalks
Summary: Marvin is a 12 year old boy who lives in New York... JUST KIDING I wish my life was that simple but no. Hi and welcome to my story, full of monsters, friends, mistakes, and mysteries, and also a talking fish horse thing. This story was inspired by the Percy Jackson And the Olympians series by Rick Riordan. My book brings a new light on the demigods aka indifferents.


**Hello people of the world. This is my first time ever writing my own story on here and I am supper excited. I have come up with a story plot and can't wait to share it with u I will try my best to update every 10 days. But please don't be mad if I don't get a new chapter out in time range because don't forget school is starting up again and I play sports. I will try my best and ENJOY**

 **This chapter might be longer than most because I will be setting up the story!!!**

 **Please let me know if I should continue or not. Also what do u want to see happen.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Suitcase Goes To The Doctor**

Look, before I get started with this adventure I would like all my fellow readers to know, that no matter how much I make being an indifferent sound awesome,you do not, I repeat do not want to be one. Hello, my name is Marvin, Marvin cap. I live in Manhattan, New York and Ii am 12 years young. At least that is what my mom tells me. I am her little baby and will always be. My mom is the nicest and most understanding person on earth.

BEEP...BEEP...BE

"Uggg" I groan.

My alarm reads 3:00 am

For what reason would I POSSIBLY have to get up at 3:00 am you ask. Well me and my mom are moving. Yay fun. 

We have been living in a small apartment ever since my dad left. 

**(This story will contain flashbacks)**

 _Soft... soft and warm. A smile I will never forget._

 _But with greatness always comes struggle_

 _Screaming...screaming and anger. Words that I will never forget._

 _Then scilence..._

 _Except for the music comming from beyond my window. From the small band that played all night. The small green band that was there every night. That was one thing that never left one thing I will never forget._

 **Present Day**

"Today's the day." My mom sang from the kitchen.

How the heck could anyone be so HAPPY at 3 in the morning. Doesn't she know that I need my beauty sleep. Hey guys need it to!

"Come on sweaty, I have my signature omelet ready for you!" My mom sing song talked from our kitchen. Well if you called a minny stove and a sink a kitchen. But that doesn't matter because our new apartment is going to be in florida. Ya I know florida. We are getting a small house near the beach. My mom can't wait because she basically lives for the beach. 

"Comming mom." I called "Just let me get dressed." Now what to wear... hmmm.

So living in New York we had snow days st school then hot summer days, so I have a mix of clothes you probably wouldn't find in any other closet. I wanted to be comfortable for the plane, which I am deathly afraid of, and not be to hot, even tho I always if you know what I mean. "Oh the cringe is real." I told myself in front of my bathroom mirror. 

I threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans after a shower. 

I walked down stairs to see my mother happily moving the final boxes to the front of our apartment door. 

"Morning mom." I said 

"Oh gooood morning."she said from the door.

"Say your final good bye to this apartment because I think we are all ready. I have the moving van out side and they will start comming in any minute to help bring boxes down." She said while I was finishing my omlet. "Mm okay, wait what time are we getting in the truck?" I asked.

"A few minutes you still have some time to look around."

I thanked her for breakfast and headed to my room. My room was amazing with an HD T.V. and x-box 1 with over 15 games downloaded on it. Two bean bags on eather side of a small leather couch. A black bed and all black furniture...

HA you thought. Nah my room looks more deserted than before. Full of boxes rather than a twin bed pushed up against a wall full of old magazines and photos. Above my bed there was a small window and ledge that held a potted flower that always glowed in the moonlight. I will miss this place. **(Yes I know kinda exactly like the book but that was one of my favorite parts so ya)**

4:00am

We have need driving.. so .. long my head is going to explode. Well actually we have only like been driving for 1hour and I have mainly been watching Netflix and Jake Paul on YouTube. My mom sat up front driving. I had the option to sit up front but I prefer the back because I have more leg room and also more room for snacks. 

I couldn't help worrying about the plane ride ahead. The moving truck would drive the whole way there but me and my mom would be taking a plane into Florida. I had so many questions about the plane trip. Would there be any turbulence? Could I bring my food on the plane? Would the Pilot fall asleep like in that movie I saw last night about a plane crash in 2010. That is a habit of mine to before I go on a plane or go to a theme park I will watch a movie or you tube vid about some disasters that have happened there. It's really great way to make me extra scared. Because the normal amount of fear I have is not enough so I decide I want to be even more scared. It's a real great process. I know your already jealous. 

**At The Air Port**

Wow. Wow was all I had to say was when I walked into the huge air port. To my right was bath rooms and snack bar/ Starbucks. Lovely touch. In front of me there was check in. Or what I call the labyrinth of society tests. To my right there was a huge window where you could see all the planes. A red plane with white and blue stripes came into view and landed. My mom glanced over at he labyrinth "well let's get this over with."

And into the labyrinth we go with only our sutcases and hand bags. The first station we had to take of our shoes because only god knows why. Maybe they had some kind of obsession with seeing people in socks. I have no idea. We empty our pockets on to a series or trays. Then we put our sutecases on the conveyor belt and I watched as my precious suitcase was pulled into a kind of machine that looked like something they would have at a doctors office. Apparently these people where suitcase doctors as well. "Please step through the scanning system."

The guard to my left said. My mom went first after putting her phone in a small box on the belt. She walked through the mechanical arch then me. Fast forward to getting on the plane. 

If the labyrinth wasn't enough, to work up my nerves I stared down a long hallway that lead to the plane. I started down into the plane. 

On the plane I sat by the window because my mom didn't like how far we are in the air. 

"Mom, in the new place will we get to go to the beach?" I asked just to start a conversation.

"Yes honey, I believe that the new home is right on the beach."

"Nice." I replied "So how has your drawings?" She asked. You see back at my old school we had this art club. And if you ask, this was my life. I loved our teacher Mr. Gorge, he would always love anyone's art, no matter how different it was. He was very inspirational. One year we had an art fair, and he let all the prodjects in because he thought that they were all equally beautiful. Any way he especially liked me because he said i had an artists eye. That was our little joke because you see when I was born I had some sort of deformed eye, so one of my eyes is coral blue

like the light crystal blue ocan. And my other was a coco brown color that had streaks of black or dark, dark brown. I had freckles under my eyes. Messy brown hair and a skinny figure, but I would also like to compliment myself on all my muscles from working at my gramma bakes farm over the summer. I don't like to brag and I hardly ever mention it. 

"Good, I finished my ovean eye one that I did with water colors the day before we left." I answered after realizing that I had dazed of.

"I am going to miss dan and nico." I said 

"They where the best."

Nico and Dan where my two best friends that I would be leaving behind in Manhatton. They where the only two people who could put up with my crazy personality and love for art. 

But then there where the people I was glad to get away from, Betty Lean,meanest girl in school. Leader of the "Night Dragons", their band name and group name. It was a group of 5 who, I swear, made it there personal duty to make my life miserable. Nico and Dan also got messed with but not as much as me. Every year her little "singing squad" would perform in the school talent show. They would always win because she gave out a personal life threat to anyone who voted against her. In other words, she was a ray of sunshine. I would love to see anyone, especially a girl, stand up to her and challenge her at something. Then I would be attracted. Dan is always bothering me about how I never have a crush on any of the girls st school. Even if I thought of myself as ugly with a capital U, Dan always tells me about some random girl who likes me. You see Dan is like the school news man. He will go around and get the "scoop" on what is happening. Me and Nico just kinda stay out of the way as much as we can, not including Betty and her group. 

I looked over at my mom, snoring. I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. So I put my headphones on and plugged them into my phone. I watched the clouds race past me, just like the time.

Getting off the plane isn't as hard as getting on but it's still a pain. Especially since we had to wait for our car to arrive. Don't ask me how it's getting here, my mom figured that all out before the trip. While we wait for our car and luggage, we get ice cream. 

"Your car is in pick up row 5." 

"Thank you sir." My Mom replied to the man with a list in his hands. We find row 5 and hop in our car. 

Mom pulled up the map on her phone and proped it against the dashboard. 

"Do you think that the luggage will stay closed in the back?" I asked.

"Ya I'm pretty proud of my method of throwing and hoping for the best."

I laughed "So how did you find my new school anyway?"

"Oh it was the same school that your cousin went to a few years ago. Your aunt Kathleen suggested it to me." She replied.

"Ya, but I mean why did we have to move. Why couldn't we stay in New York?" I asked

"Well I wanted to give you a fresh start. You know after your father left everyone at your old school would"

"Only give me pitty." I finished " I know Mom, but still. All my friends where there."

"You mean Nico and Dan." She teased 

"Jeeze Mom, don't have to rub it in that I don't get along with the whole universe like you." I stormed

"Yes I know darling, I was just messing with you. I just wanted to give you a bigger home and some new friends." 

"I guess." I sank down in my seat a little. 

"And here we are." My Mom sing sang, pointing to the house just down the street from us. It was small but bigger than our apparent. It was a light blue shade that was worn by the sun. Had a white roof with clean wood leading to the front door. A big tropical palm tree shaded the front of the house even though it was off to the side of the house. We had sand instead of grass, which I liked. Beautiful green and pink tropical plants grew all along the house. On the left side of the house opposite to the tree, there was a small patio with beach worn beams that connected to the smaller wooden rods at the top. Creating shade for the patterned hammock on the patio. Fluorescent green vines weaved themselves into the wood pillars and rods all up and down the structure. Pink beach flowers filled the vines. Both me and my mother gasped at the sight. 

She took the house key put it in the lock and turned. Swing open the door we looked into a living room and kitchen. The kitchen had white cabinets. And a stone counter top. Looking into the living room there was 2 medium sized couches . One sat facing the T.V. And one was turned so it's arm rest was facing the T.V. There was a huge sliding glass door in the back of the big room providing loads of light. Also the best part was that we where right on the beach, so we could wake up and step out side and bam right at the beach. There was also another patio at the back of the house but this one was a little more basic. It had beach weathered wood for the ground and steps leading down to the beach. There was a small walk to the actual beach but I didn't mind. To the right of the living room where the bed rooms. Only 2, it was like this house was made for us. 

I made my way down the hall to my room. Inside where simple white walls a huge bay window placed at the far end of the room. I pictured my gray furniture in this room. It was way bigger than my room back in New York. I would probably but my bed against the right wall and my dresser on the other. My mom promised that we would get some more stuff to fill up this house, but I kinda liked my room the way it was. Although I would like to have a beanbag. I layed out my suitcase and started putting my clothes in my closet. 

By the time I was done unpacking it was dark out side and I was tired. 

Out in the kitchen my mom was ordering pizza. "Really mom." I laughed "You just got your new kitchen and you aren't cooking"

"Ha, well I was going to but then I looked at the time and I said, it might just be faster to get pizza." She laughed with me. "Although I can't wait to start cooking in here!" She did a twirl. This made me laugh even more. 

I glanced at the time, 11:45

"Wow in surprised that a pizza place was even open now." 

"Me to, but I looked up pizza places that where open now and I found one." She replied. "I'm going to go back to my room, it's so big." I said 

"Okay, the moving truck commes first thing tomorrow morning." She called to me.

"Right, thanks mom just call me when pizza is here" I called back.

 **Next time on Indifference**

 **Marvin and his mom have just settled down into there new home at the beach. Marvin thought that all the commotion of moving and his dad was over but it is just beginning. New school, new friends(maybe)**

 **And did I hear something about a plot twist????**

 **Join Marvin next time in Indifference**

 **Thank you so much for finding my story. I hopped you enjoyed my first little chapter in this book. Things are going to start to get more climactic as the story goes on. In this first chapter I wanted to cover the basic things in Marvins life.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE!!!**

 **thanks,**

 **~Pineapple Words**


End file.
